Dos hombres
by VeritaG
Summary: Dos hombres en su vida, a uno lo mataron y a otro no le pudo matar. Yukishiro Tomoe y los dos hombres que cambiaron su vida


**_¡Hola! Cuántos mesas ya, ¿no? La verdad es que he estado a otras historias y demás y había dejado este manga muuuy perdido, asíq eu decidí "volver por la puerta pequeña" con un personaje como es Tomoe._**

**_¿Por qué Tomoe? Pues porque me cae bien ^^. Yo la veo tierna y dulce a su modo, una víctima de las circunstancias que lo hizo lo mejor que pudo y que no lo hizo mal. Con fallos claro, si fuera perfecta la odiaría, pero es un personaje, como Enishi, que me dan una ternura raruna y a los que defenderé a cada ocasión._**

**_Y sin más el mini-capi._**

* * *

**_Dos hombres: _**Episodio único.

_Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos oscuros y, al verse, ella notaba desvanecerse a todas las tinieblas de su mente._

Yukishiro Tomoe corría con toda la velocidad que le permitía su poco práctico kimono, las ramas y raíces de los árboles entorpeciendo sus pasos cada vez más dentro del bosque que rodeaba su villa natal, cercana a la imponente Edo.

_¡Si tú le hubieras amado jamás habría sucedido!_

Hacía seis meses su vida se había ligado para siempre a Akira Kiyosato, hacía dos él había decidido que el único modo de hacerla feliz era convirtiéndose en un hombre en la guerra… Y hacía una semana la guerra lo había matado. Su cuerpo sin vida llegó la mañana anterior para darle el funeral en la tumba familiar.

_¡Pero lo hago!_

\- ¡Te quiero! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero! ¡No te vayas! ¡Te quiero! ¡No te vayas! ¡No te vayas!

Tomoe amaba. Con pasión y con sinceridad. Pero nunca había sabido expresarlo, su rostro permanecía sereno a pesar de la fuerza de sus emociones por su antiguo amigo, entonces prometido.

\- ¡Kiyosato-san!

Él se fue para conseguir ser alguien capaz de hacer feliz a la primogénita de un samurái, convencido de que era lo que Tomoe deseaba y la única manera de hacerla sonreír. Nunca se dio cuenta de que toda la felicidad de su prometida estaba en él, en su presencia, y eso le había matado.

Los ojos furiosos de la madre que acababa de enterar a su hijo menor le hicieron acelerar a pesar de quedar sin resuello.

_¿Acaso nunca fue suficiente para ti?_

_¡Lo era! ¡Lo es! Pero nunca supe decírselo…_

\- ¡Tú me haces feliz!

La joven tropezó y cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra, golpeándose con fuerza. La intensidad del impacto subió a sus caderas y gimió de dolor. Pero aún así su gesto permanecía sereno y casi indiferente.

Dándose cuenta, se tapó con fuerza el rostro, cerrando las manos y arañándose en el proceso, mientras las primeras lágrimas por el amor perdido salían de sus ojos.

\- ¡No!

Lloró y gimió a sabiendas de que nadie la escucharía. En su mejilla izquierda aún brillaba la marca rojiza de la mano de su suegra, ofendida y furiosa al no verla llorar durante el funeral.

_¡Lárgate! ¡Vete y no vuelvas! ¡No quiera para mi hijo una esposa gélida!_

Su _madre_ tampoco sabía ver a través de ella. Poca gente a parte de su padre y Enishi podían ver la realidad de sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos.

_Había creído que tú si podías…_

Alzó el rostro aún lloroso al cielo azul en busca de alguna señal. Sus ojos oscuros oteando con atención a las alturas, sin darse cuenta de la inmensa figura masculina que se acercaba con pasos agigantados hacia ella.

\- ¿Quieres venganza?

Se levantó de golpe, sobresaltada, la falda del kimono sucia de la tierra y la marca de las lágrimas estropeando el suave maquillaje con el que había querido honrar por última vez al samurái.

Ante ella un imponente hombre de mediana edad ya casi anciano, musculoso, de cabello y barba blanca, la miraba fijamente atento a todos sus movimientos. Tomoe tuvo la sensación de ser sopesada como la carne el día de mercado.

\- ¿Y bien?

Su voz era ronca y rasposa, instilaba puro terror en una joven que sólo había visto las espadas a distancia, a pesar de vivir rodeada de guerreros.

\- No puedo acabar con un ejército yo sola.

El hombre sonrió.

\- ¿Y con un hombre? ¿Podrías con un único cuerpo?

\- Acabar con una vida…- La chica se encontró a sí misma sopesándolo, hasta darse cuenta de que ese hombre tal vez tuviera otra prometida esperando por él.- La guerra es algo de hombres. No sería capaz.- Tampoco quería mostrarse débil ante él, pero lo prefería a mostrarse inquieta, más que en el mercado, ahora se sentía en día de caza… y ese aterrador señor no tenía pinta de cordero.

\- ¿Ni tan siquiera con la de aquel que mató a Akira-san?

Tomoe abrió los ojos con fuerza y se lanzó hacia el desconocido. Le agarró con fuerza los hombros mientras su mirada adquiría un brillo febril.

\- ¿¡Quién fue!? ¿Lo sabes?

\- No es difícil saberlo, no es el tipo de hombres que se ocultan con facilidad.

El agarre se hizo más firme, los brazos en tensión temblando con fuerza por el esfuerzo y la anticipación.

_Un nombre. Sólo necesito un nombre._

\- ¡Dímelo!

Él sonrió como si acabara de ganar la pieza mayor y, como Tomoe supo mucho después, efectivamente ella se la acababa de poner en bandeja.

\- Hitokiri Battousai.

\- Hitokiri…

Palideció más que antes. Un Hitokiri, un asesino, eran palabras mayores…

Ante sus ojos apareció la imagen de Kiyosato el día que se despidieron. Y supo que se lo debía.

El intruso se zafó de ella con apenas esfuerzo y empezó a alejarse.

\- Ven a Kioto, pequeña. Encuéntrale y dame su punto débil… Y yo le mataré por ti.

_Le matará por mí… Lo único que tengo que hacer es ver su punto débil… y te vengaré. Lo haré._

\- …Acepto.

\- Ven a la casa de té de Sakura-san cuando llegues a Kioto, y te diré.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tomoe se levantó detrás del Battousai dispuesta a entablar conversación con él, cuando vio a un esbirro de los Shinshen-gumi adelantarles para tenderle una trampa.

Llegar a Kioto había sido lo más sencillo de la misión. Al regresar el día que se encontró con ese misterioso hombre (que más tarde le diría que se llamaba Yaminobu), llorando y temblando aún de la anticipación y por el encuentro, su _madre_ la había abrazado y pedido perdón. Juntas había llorado ante el altar y juntas había planificado el viaje.

La daga oculta bajo su ropa y su perfume a ciruelos blancos habían sido su regalo de despedida. De verdad era esposa y madre de guerreros, entendía la guerra mejor que ellos.

_Haz que me sienta orgullosa, hija._

A esa daga se aferró durante el combate, deseando a veces la muerte y otras la victoria del asesino. Quería que muriera, pero deseaba participar en ello. Deseaba ser partícipe activo de la muerte del hombre que se había llevado su felicidad.

Battousai salió victorioso de la lucha y ella no pudo evitar hacer algo completamente fuera de lugar. Tal vez fuera el sake, tal vez la adrenalina de ver la lucha, o tal vez fue la macabra hermosura de la lluvia de sangre alrededor de ese casi niño… Pero, contra toda sensatez, no pudo evitar acercarse a él.

\- Tú de verdad haces que llueva sangre…

Y se miraron a los ojos por primera vez.

Él asustado y ella desorientada se miraron a los ojos lo que pareció una eternidad. Él dejó caer la espada y ella soltó los bordes de su obi que no había sido consciente de aferrar. Él se debatía entre dejarla vivir o no, y ella decidió por los dos desvaneciéndose en sus brazos.

_Su cabello era rojo y sus ojos dorados y, al verse, ella podía ver un reflejo de su propia alma destrozada._

* * *

**_Y ya está._**

**_Intenté imaginarme la situación de Tomoe al morir Akira y ha salido esto. Mi idea era una Tomoe incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en su culpabilidad por su muerte (recordemos que se va a Kioto porque pensaba que así la haría feliz porque ella no fue capaz de demostrarle que ya lo era, o de detenerle para que no marchara, al menos eso le cuenta a Kenshin). Sé que no entró en el complot así, que se fue a Kioto para saber de él y se encontró con que había muerto y allí se metió en el grupo para matar a Himura, pero mi versión me gusta más ^^. ¿Qué os parece?_**

**_Críticas y demás a un click. ¡Nos vemos!_**


End file.
